This secret
by itachifemsasu
Summary: my first fanfic... itachi and sasuke have a secret which no one was supposed to know. or so they thought. itachixfemsasuke.. oneshot!


**Hey there everyone! This here is my firsr fanfic… EVER! ( 'A') well hope u guys like it.. criticism is welcomed. Just please don't be soo hard on me.. m(_ _)m**

**Anyways! Well go on now! Read it! :DDD**

**Disclaimer: naruto does not belong to me. If it did, sasuke would have been a girl. N Itachi would be brought back to life! No matter how! :P**

**Nii-san: big brother,,,,, imouto: little sister**

**x-x**

"**Ne, Nii-san!" Sasuke called while running through the hallway. Sasuke was excited today, very much, anyone could tell just by looking at her. Today was not only her birthday but her beloved Nii-san had promised to spend the entire day with just her. **

"**Sasuke, if you run in the hallway like that, you'll fall down." Itachi, Sasuke's Nii-san, told her. He had barely completed his sentence when a loud thud was heard. Yes, sasuke had fallen down. Itachi came running towards her as sasuke sat up, and examined her for any injury. Even though sasuke was clumsy and used to fell a lot of times, that dint mean that Itachi was used to it. Well, he was used it but he would worry every time nonetheless, because Itachi loved his little sister more than anything and anyone, also there was a **_**little**_** secret attached to that, which no one knew about. And no one was supposed to…**

"**foolish little sister," Itachi chuckled and poked sasuke on the forehead after he was sure that sasuke was alright, "I'm not going anywhere today so you can slow down." **

**Sasuke rubbed her forehead and pouted cutely. "I know.. it's just that I'm really excited also I don't want to waste even a single minute that I'm going to get with nii-san…" sasuke mumbled and almost had a light blush covering her cheeks by the end of her sentence. Unaware to Itachi, sasuke had the same **_**little**_** secret as him too… (oooH ! lol xD)**

**Hearing this Itachi smiled, and thought that his little sister looked absolutely adorable. He patted her head and said "I understand." They both stood up then and sasuke started running again with a huge smile back on her face. **

**Both siblings went out and hanged around the town pretty much the whole day. Itachi bought sasuke a stuffed tomato toy, and she was so happy, that she practically glomped her brother. The rest of the day was spent doing everything that sasuke wanted to, with Itachi following her, with a small smile of his own and a content feeling in his heart, coming from seeing his little sister enjoy so much.**

**Soon, the night came, much to sasuke's dismay. She wanted to spend more time with her brother, hell she wanted to spend forever with Itachi! **_**'If only that was possible'**_** sasuke thought dejectedly. Almost as if sensing her mood, Itachi turned to her and said "want to watch a movie together, after we reach home?" upon hearing this offer sasuke's face instantly lit up like Christmas lights. " yes!" she answered enthusiastically. **

**After they reached home, Itachi told sasuke to go pick a movie to watch while he went in the kitchen to grab some chips and drinks and, of course, sasuke's favorite, tomato juice. Coming back and noticing which movie sasuke had picked, he raised a brow "a horror movie? Sure you'll be able to handle it, imouto?" he smirked "of course I can!" sasuke replied, angrily pouting and crossing her arms. He knew all too well that sasuke did get scared every time she watched a horror movie, but for some reason she always chose horror movies. His smirk only grew wider while nodding.**

***half an hour later***

**Sasuke was sitting in a upright position, totally tensed while trying her best to not scream or **

**jump suddenly when the ghost appeared out of nowhere. And that was happening a lot. So, in short, sasuke was almost at her limit. The last of her resolve to stay strong flew away when the ghost in the movie decided to make an epic entrance, through a girl's mouth. She screamed and launched herself on the next thing beside her, which happened to be her brother. Itachi, on the other hand, was expecting her to scream or cling to him at most, but what sasuke did, he wasn't expecting that. He didn't expect the launching, neither him falling back on the sofa, the accidental brush of their lips and the bolts of electricity sparked from that light brush. Sasuke felt that undeniable pleasure course through her body too. Almost as if still drunken on that pleasure, sasuke rose up and kissed Itachi fully on the lips. If Itachi didn't expect the earlier events, then he sure as hell didn't expect her to kiss him, not even in his dreams! Okay, maybe in dreams but never in reality…but thinking aside, he couldn't deny the feelings that were sparking, no, exploding inside of him. Moving his hand, whether to hold her closer or to push her away slightly to ask, because he didn't know which one he wanted to first, he put it on sasuke's arm. And just like that, the decision was made, by sasuke herself, who suddenly moved away after snapping back to her senses after that touch. She looked down at Itachi in absolute horror, realizing now what she had done. Her mind refused to work and did the only thing she could do, run! But Itachi had other thoughts. There was no way he was letting her run. He reached out his hand and grabbed sasuke's wrist before she could get any further. "No! I'm sorry! Please forget th- umph"Itachi pulled her into his chest. " how can I possibly forget the best thing that has ever happened to me?" he whispered in her ear. Sasuke seized all movement after hearing that. **_**'what? Wha- why?'**_** she slowly peaked up to look at her brother, who had the most loving and gentle smile ever on his face. "why?" escaped her lips, barely a whisper. But Itachi heard her. "because, my foolish little sister, I love you,", he shook his head and corrected "am madly**_** in**_** love with you." **

**Sasuke couldn't believe it, she was convinced that she must've fallen asleep during the movie, or more likely, passed out and must be dreaming all this! It was impossible, it can't be true because it was too good to be real! But then Itachi slowly descended down this time and kissed her, firmly yet gently, and that told her otherwise, that no, this wasn't a wishful dream. It was every bit as real. She had waited so long for this and now she wanted nothing more than to lose herself in this sinful yet, exhilarating kiss. But before that, there was just one more thing she had left to do. Sasuke pulled back a little, breaking the kiss, and finally revealed her **_**little **_**secret too "I'm in love with you too, Nii-san." **

**THE END**


End file.
